


Honey, Honey

by psycholinguist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Anxiety and frustration inspired by yours truly, College Anxiety, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, unprotected sex, use a condom irl folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycholinguist/pseuds/psycholinguist
Summary: When they started out this agreement they were barely friends, now it’s halfway through the second quarter of their junior year and Jesse McCree is pretty certain he’s in love with Hanzo Shimada. McCree has made plenty of mistakes in his life but catching feelings for his “friend with benefits” is his worst mistake yet.Oh, and they were roommates. Oh my god, they were roommates...





	Honey, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been ages since I’ve written anything, goddamn. Hope it doesn’t disappoint!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never wear your heart on your sleeve unless you wanna taste defeat. Pretty sure that’s a lyric to a song...

It had started out as it usually did, with a frustrated and overworked Hanzo and a half serious offer to help relieve some of that stress from Jesse. An offer he was trying not to feel regretful over even though it was the worst idea he has ever had and yet, being together like this, he couldn't even bring himself to care. McCree’s hand worked furiously, trying to keep the same quick pace as Hanzo while simultaneously trying to keep his voice down and avoid disturbing the neighbors. Hanzo’s breathing became rough and shallow against Jesse's neck as he fucked into him mercilessly and Jesse knew he was close to finishing. He thrust back when he could, careful to keep his balance on three limbs and it was worth it to hear Hanzo moan like that. Hanzo let go of the hold he had on Jesse's pec and pulled out of McCree, using his hand to finish himself and came over Jesse's back. Jesse did his best to suppress the needy whine that bubbled up in the back of his throat when Hanzo pulled out and instead focused on finishing himself off. He came with a quiet gasp, making a mess on his hand and bedsheets. Damn. He would have to wash his sheets before class tonight. They laid together in Jesse's bed for a few blissful minutes, catching their breath, before Hanzo made to sit up. Jesse heard him sigh and felt the bed dip as Hanzo moved to get out.

“Sorry for asking again,” Hanzo said a bit awkwardly. Jesse heard the quiet shuffling sounds of Hanzo picking his clothes up from their shared floor and quiet rustling as his roommate started putting on the garments. Jesse was glad he was facing away from Hanzo and carefully arranged the heartbroken look on his face into something more neutral and aloof.

“It's fine,” he lied easily, pretending to catch his breath just so he didn’t have to face Hanzo yet, “I was pretty stressed out too. Besides, I offered. You’re not the only one that's stressed over exams after all.” He heard Hanzo huff in amusement and Jesse finally turned over. He watched Hanzo pick up and put on his discarded underpants for a moment before asking, “y’mind if I shower first? I got class from six to ten tonight.”

Hanzo shook his head and made an ‘after you’ gesture towards the shared bathroom. Jesse got out of bed and surreptitiously wiped his hand on the already dirty sheets. He would need to throw them in the wash before he left for class and trust that the Laundry Jerk would not pay the laundry room a visit today. He grabbed a change of clothes and spared a glance at Hanzo who was already sitting at his desk, fully dressed, and focused on his homework again though this time without the visible tension he had just a few moments ago. Jesse smirked to himself and made a beeline to the shared bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Once the door was locked and the shower was cheerfully running, Jesse dragged a hand down his face and groaned quietly. What was he doing? This friends with benefits-like arrangement with his roommate was good, _real good_ , but… It was _frustrating_ being so intimate without any of the parts he wanted the most. Like kissing, or holding hands, or cuddling or, hell, just hanging out and watching a movie together. He stared at his reflection in the mirror as it slowly steamed over and was glad when it became opaque. He hated that dumb pained look on his face, hated that he felt this hurt when he and Hanzo were nothing more than fuck buddies. What a stupid agreement. What a stupid decision.

He turned away from the mirror and jumped into the running shower, washing away all evidence of his and Hanzo’s “activities”. He found himself wishing that Hanzo would leave marks on him and promptly squashed down those unnecessary desires. They weren't even good _friends_. There was no good reason Jesse should even feel this way towards his sometimes-friendly roommate. They had dinner occasionally when their schedules were free or they specifically planned for it, but Jesse didn't even know what Hanzo’s family was like or what kind of movies he liked, he certainly didn't know what Hanzo thought about him outside of their shared bedroom. He sighed and set down his washcloth. He needed to end this… agreement, before Jesse got his heart completely broken. A loud knock on the door startled Jesse out of those depressing thoughts and Hanzo’s voice sounded loud and clear through the closed door.

“McCree,” the man didn't even call him _Jesse_ , just McCree, despite Jesse's numerous requests to simply be called Jesse. Another reason to not get attached. Hanzo clearly didn't feel the same as Jesse did for him if he insisted on keeping him at a distance. 

“Yeah?” He called in response, reaching for the shampoo to finish off his shower.

“You're going to be late. It is five thirty-seven and your class is across campus. You had better hurry.”

“I’ll be done in a second, hang on! Ah, shit!” In his haste to finish, Jesse got soap in his eye and dropped the bottle of shampoo. It made a loud clatter against the shower floor and Jesse swore again.

“Are you okay?” Asked Hanzo and Jesse could almost picture the cute crease between his brows that formed whenever he was worried. Worried for Jesse. Hah. Wishful thinking.

“Just peachy, darling,” Jesse called out with a grimace. He turned toward the water and rubbed the stinging soap out of his eye before rinsing his hair. He shut off the water, picked up the bottle that had fallen, and reached for his towel. He was going to be so late.

One quick change later, Jesse burst out of the bathroom slightly damp but ready, startling Hanzo who was back at his desk staring at his textbook. Hanzo watched him silently, clearly amused, as he grabbed his backpack and crammed his book into his cramped bag. Jesse grabbed an energy drink from his mini fridge and held it in a death grip; it was his only chance at staying awake for a four hour philosophy lecture. He shoved his feet into his sneakers and cracked the energy drink open.

“Bye, love you!” He shouted at Hanzo and ran out the door at 5:46 PM. The door slammed shut behind him leaving Hanzo in a ringing dead silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary inspired by Marina’s “How to Be a Heartbreaker”, everything else is proudly inspired by ABBA.

**Author's Note:**

> God bless their mamma loving hearts uwu


End file.
